


Rok s Johnlockem 2020

by kratula



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: Protože se sem tam stále vyskytují zájemci o inspiraci, tak jsem ani letos nevzdala vypisování každoměsíčních námětů pro psaní.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Rok s Johnlockem 2020





	1. Leden

Vážení přátele! Rok 2020 nám začal, tak je čas vyhlásit nové lednové téma!  
A jak jsem slíbila [BlanchLemur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlanchLemur), bude to:

Král a jeho rytíř!


	2. Únor

Zapomněla jsem na začátku měcíce hodit nové téma, ale tentokrát to nebudeme zbytečně komplikovat a přidržím se toho, co OTW vypsala jako téma ke Dni fanouškovské tvorby (15.2.)

Takže Sherlock s Johnem objevují svět fanfikce!


	3. Březen

Už máme pár dnů březen, takže je čas na nové téma. Inspiroval mě tenhle krásný obrázek, takže březnové motto zní:

Dlouhá cesta k sobě


	4. Duben

Máme duben a je čas na nové téma. Po troše uvažování jsem se rozhodla pro heslo:

Sám/sami doma!


	5. Květen

Uvědomila jsem si, že je třeba vyhlásit květnové téma. Inspiroval mně tenhle krásný fanart, proto zadání zní:

Milostná chemie


	6. Červen

I pro červnové téma jsem se nechala inspirovat obrázkem a zadání zní:

Na stará kolena 


	7. Červenec

A máme tu červenec, je čas na nové téma!

Sladké sny


	8. Srpen

Už jsem zase ve skluzu s vyhlašováním měsíčních témat. Takže opět inspirována fanartem vyhlašuji na srpen, starý dobrý

genderswap

v Češtině ho beztak pro Johnlock moc není.


	9. Září

Už dávno tu mělo být téma na září, ale stále jsem nedokázala kápnout na to pravé, ale opět mě inspirovali jiní fanoušci a tahle krásná manipka.

Takže zářijové téma zní:

Duchovní útěcha!


	10. Říjen

Je nový měsíc, čas na nové téma! Říjnové heslo zní

Kočky


	11. Listopad

Tak si dáme téma na listopad, ne?

Strachy a strašení


	12. Prosinec

Závěrečné téma letošního roku nebude nic filozoficky složitého. V souladu s blížícími se svátky zní:

Dárek za všechny peníze


End file.
